Love or Hate?
by chitolicious
Summary: Ladybug and Cat Noir have a complicated romance. When Cat Noir finds out who Ladybug is will the tables turn? (chapters every Wednesday Friday)
1. intro

It was a dark night and Marinette was tired. "I should probably get to bed. I don't want to be late to the first day of school." She said.

Marinette slowly pulled her covers over her shoulders when all of a sudden she heard a slam outside.

Marinette was startled. She crept out her bed and made her way to her bedroom window. "Hello! Is anybody here!" She called out. Rain shot out from the sky! "Look out!" screamed a cat. Cat Noir.

Cat Noir flew in her room and slammed right into Marinette. "Cat Noir!" Marinette said in agony. Cat Noir slowly stood up and regained his balance.

"Let me help you up m'lady." Cat Noir offered. Marinette got up with the help of Cat Noir but had a disappointed expression.

"Cat Noir , why are you here on a Tuesday? I don't need saving. How much more in the middle of the night?" said Marinette. Cat Noir walked up to Marinette, leaned to her ear and whispered.. "This cat doesn't like to get wet you know."

Marinette looked confused. She thought for a minute. "You should get some rest. I mean you are saving the town everyday" Marinette declared.

"Are you asking me to stay over?" he replied. Marinette got pillows and a blanket and handed them to Cat Noir. "Yeah on the couch." Marinette said cooly.

Marinette patted Cat Noir and pushed him out her room. "You can leave whenever you want!" Marinette said as she closed the door.


	2. school embarrassment

The night falls and the morning rises and Marinette is still sound asleep. *beep beep* Marinette's alarm woke her up. "Ah I finally won't be late to school!" She said.

Marinette quickly got dressed and headed to the kitchen. "A nice breakfast can't ruin the day!" Marinette exclaimed. She headed out the door forgetting about the cat that had stayed over.

At school Marinette already knew whose class she was in and the students she was with. "As long as I sit next to Adrien the day will be fine." Marinette whispers to herself. Marinette walks into her class surprised with what awaited her.

"Your late Marinette." Said Marinette's new teacher Ms Wreck. Marinette was embarrassed as the class laughed. Chloé stood up as if she had something to say.

"Guys don't make the girl cry. This is how she always arrives!" She exclaimed. Chloé giggled coldly and took her seat. You can sense Marinette's anger from a mile away. "What I set my alarm and got here on time!" Marinette proclaimed.

"No honey, school starts at 9:00 not 9:27. Now take your seat." ms wreck demanded.

Marinette scurried across to her desk and tried to hide her embarrassment.

"Remember if anyone disrespects my rules I will wreck your life!" Said ms wreck . Marinette couldn't think about anything else except how Adrien might of thought she was a freak. She also wondered why he looked so familiar.

Marinette snapped back into reality. "Huh no wonder why this teacher isn't married." She whisperd to herself.


	3. awkward affection

After school Marinette decided to go out with Alya to chill and grab a donut at the bakery. When they walked in they heard a familiar voice... Adrien.

"A-Adrien! What are you doing here?" squeaked Marinette. Alya giggled in te back. "Oh hey Marinette! I was actually looking for you." said Adrien. "Y-You were?" Marinette stuttered while blushing furiously.

"Of course, I wanted to invite you!...and Alya to the movies in the parking lot tonight!" Said Adrien while shifting his weight nervously. "I think this is an amazing opportunity to get to know eachother!" Exclaimed Alya.

Marinette was incredibly shy but she couldn't turn down a whole movie with Adrien! "Uh sure I-I'll go!" Said Marinette. Adrien looked happy. He spontaneously hugged Marinette.

Marinette was surprised and felt like her nees were about to fall off. He smelled so good. She hugged him back so long to where it got awkward. "Uh hello!" Said Alya laughing. Marinette and Adrien quickly separated themselves and rubbed their arm nervously.

"Oops." Marinette and Adrien both said at the same time. "Haha you guys need to chill, I'll invite Nino so things aren't awkward." Alya recommend.

This was going to be a long day for Marinette and Adrien... Also the city of love.


	4. spontaneous attack

Later that evening Marinette and Alya were in Marinette's room getting dressed. "Yo Marinette, you excited?" Asked Alya. Marinette came out her closet wearing a beautiful red dress with black shoes. "I'm

actually pretty nervous." Said Marinette.

Alya was wearing a purple crop top and some shorts. "Well what can you loose, just have fun!" exclaimed Alya. "I guess." said Marinette. They both headed out the door and started walking on the sidewalk.

When they arrived they found Adrien talking with Nino. They all sat in the back of a truck. Marinette on the end next to Adrien.. and Nino next to Alya. "So what's up guys?" asked Nino. "Shhh the movie is starting." said Alya.

The movie was called Love Illusion, which is about a girl that makes a boy fall in lo with her using illusions. Halfway through the movie Marinette was dozing off and her head rested on Adriens head.

Alya gave a smirk to Nino and giggled. "HAHA YOUR MINE ADRIEN" said a strange voice .. Volpina.


End file.
